The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a vehicle-mounted equipment carrier, such as a bicycle rack, and more particularly to an equipment carrier of the type that is typically mounted to the trunk or tailgate area of a vehicle.
As is known to those skilled in the art, a vehicle-mounted equipment carrier, such as a bicycle carrier, typically contacts the vehicle with at least two leg assemblies. The leg assemblies may consist of a single leg, a pair of legs, or have a cross-member between the legs, resulting in a u-shaped leg assembly. The equipment carrier also includes a support arrangement such as a pair of spaced apart arms, configured to receive and support a component of the bicycle, such as the top tube of the bicycle. Each of the leg and arm assemblies typically pivot about one or more axes such that the arm and leg assemblies may be adjusted for mounting to a vehicle or for storage. However, each pivot point requires a means to secure the arm or leg at a particular angular relationship to the pivot axis. The securing means must be able to withstand the stress resulting from the weight of the equipment and from bouncing and vibration of the equipment as the vehicle transports the equipment.
The pivoting arm and leg assemblies add cost and complexity to the equipment carrier. In addition to the securing means, the arm and leg assemblies must be connected. Each assembly must be adjusted, often independently of the other, to the proper rotational alignment to interface the vehicle. The extra components add cost and the independent adjustments of each assembly add complexity to connecting and using the carrier. Thus, in certain applications, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle-mounted equipment carrier having a one-piece, fixed position frame construction that has a reduced cost, eliminates stress transfer points, and results in easier setup and use.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a vehicle-mounted equipment carrier is provided that includes a one-piece frame having a central section to which an upper portion for holding the equipment and a lower portion for engaging the vehicle are connected. Each of the upper and lower portions is connected in a fixed relationship to the central section by virtue of the one-piece construction of the frame. Thus, it is a feature of the invention to provide an equipment support which does not require adjustments between the leg and arm assemblies, and thus eliminates the cost and complexity associated with separate manufacture and assembly of such components.
According to another aspect of the invention, the one-piece frame of the equipment carrier may have a hollow interior. Thus, it is another feature of the invention that the equipment carrier will be light-weight for ease of setup and use.
It is another feature of the invention to provide low-cost construction by molding the frame as a single-member.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and accompanying drawings, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.
In describing the preferred embodiments of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the specific terms so selected and it is understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the word “connected,” “attached,” or terms similar thereto are often used. They are not limited to direct connection but include connection through other elements where such connection is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.